1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a blur detecting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a camera has been disclosed which has image sensors, such as CCDs, for detecting possible blurring of a photograph to be taken. This is achieved by detecting movement of a picture image formed on the CCD. In this heretofore disclosed kind of camera, a blur condition is detected only at one location within an objective field. Consequently, blur detection is performed in the center part of the image, where there is the highest possibility that the main object of the image to be photographed will appear.
When using the above-mentioned camera having a blur detecting device, a possible blurring of the main object in the photograph can be detected only when the main object is in the center part of an objective field. When the main object is not in the center part, a blurring of the background is detected, so that a warning to the operator and blur-correcting operations using the detected blur data can cause undesired operations of the camera.
A multi-AF camera capable of detecting a focus condition in plural areas of an objective field is known. Also, a camera which detects blur by using the same image sensors as those used for focus detection has been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,733,264 and 4,709,138 disclose such a camera.
Recently, a camera which performs both of the above-mentioned two operations, i.e. it is capable of a multi-AF and it detects blur by using image sensors for focus detection, has been disclosed. This camera has two modes, a normal mode and a blur detecting mode. In the normal mode, focus detection is carried out in plural areas of an objective field, but blur detection is not carried out. In the blur detecting mode, focus detection is carried out only in the center part of an object field, and blur detection is carried out by using image sensors provided at the center part of the object field. Therefore, in this camera, blur detection of a main object can still only be performed when the main object is in the center part of an objective field.